User blog:Benicioneto/Jax Change
Abilities Jax deals of target's maximum Health)|health}} bonus magic damage to the target on every 3rd basic attack within seconds. |description2 = Each of his basic attack against enemy champions grants him bonus attack speed}} for seconds, stacking up to 8 times for a maximum of bonus attack speed}}. |description3 = Jax gains Bonus AD)}} and AP)}} . |targeting = Grandmaster's Might is on-hit effect and self-buff on-hit effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single |spellshield = will not block the ability. |additional = * Stacks fall off one at a time every seconds after not basic attacking for seconds. * Despite being an on-hit effect Grandmaster's Might's damage will trigger spell effects as a single-target spell. ** Grandmaster's Might's bonus damage will cause 's to trigger twice with a single basic attack. |video=Jax IVideo.ogv }} Jax dashes to the target unit. If his target is an enemy, he deals physical damage and applies on-hit effects. |description2 = Whenever Jax takes down an enemy champion, Leap Strike's cooldown is reset. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 700 |targeting = Leap Strike is a single-targeted dash usable on both enemies and allies. |damagetype = physical |onhiteffects = Applies on-hit effects and life steal, but cannot . ** The damage will be mitigated if , or if Jax is . |spelleffects = |spellshield = will block the ability's damage, including when . |additional = * Will be disabled if Jax is by . * Leap Strike can be used on any targetable allied or enemy unit (except turrets or inhibitors) ** This includes champions, minions, wards, and champion pets ( , , ). |vídeo = Jax QVideo }} Jax's next basic attack or within 10 seconds deals bonus damage and the damage is dealt as magic damage and grants bonus movement speed decaying over seconds. |description2 = Empower resets Jax's autoattack timer. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |basic attack bonus range}} | }} |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Empower is an on-hit effect. |onhiteffects = The damage will be mitigated if , or if Jax is . |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single target |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * The bonus damage does not affect structures. * Empower has no cast time and does not interrupt Jax's previous orders. * Empower's bonus damage will cause 's to trigger twice with a single basic attack. * This ability convert into magic damage the damage, spellblade effects (like and ), on-hit effects (like and , excluiding the area of effect damage). |vídeo = Jax WVideo }} Jax enters a defensive stance for up to 2 seconds, reducing physical damage from basic attacks by 100% and area of effect abilities by 25% for the duration. |description2 = At the end of the duration or if Counter Strike is activated again, Jax all nearby enemies for 1 second and deals them physical damage, increased by 20% for each attack dodged, up to a maximum 100% increase. |leveling2 = | }} |range = |damage radius}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Counter Strike is a point blank area of effect ability. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = area of effect |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Counter Strike has no cast time and does not interrupt Jax's previous orders. * Counter Strike is not a channeled ability and Jax will hence still dodge attacks and stun opponents when the buff duration ends even if he is suffering from crowd control effects. * Counter Strike will also dodge spells that can proc on-hit effects, this includes , , , , and among others, also avoiding their crowd control effects. These dodged abilities will count towards Counter Strike's increased damage. * Counter Strike cannot be reactivated for 1 second after casting. |vídeo = Jax EVideo }} Jax channels for up to 4 seconds, retaining the ability to move, but himself by 30% for the duration. Grandmaster Assault's cooldown is set to 30 seconds if its channel is canceled. |description2 = While channeling, Jax gains increasing shield over the duration. This shield last for 2 seconds upon landing. |description3 = Jax dashes to the target location, dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies while for up to seconds, based on the duration of the channel. |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = |maximum cast range}} | }} |speed = 1800 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |cooldown = |targeting = Grandmaster Assault is a ground targeted area of effect dash. |damagetype = |spelleffects = area |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * During the dash, Jax gains crowd control immunity, but can still take damage. * Jax cannot activate his after 2 seconds upon landing. |video=Jax RVideo.ogv }} ;Recommended Items References Category:Custom champions